Ice Cream for Two
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Akashi is always left out when his friends go out for some reason and, honestly, Nijimura finds that really stupid. What does he do about it? Take Akashi out himself! NijiAka


It wasn't anything new for Akashi to be leaving practice on his own. It wasn't anything new for Akashi to spot his fellow second years hanging out in a group without him either. Yep, nothing new…

"Oi, you gonna head out or are you going to stay at the door all day?" a voice snapped Akashi out of his little trance when watching his friends leaving the school courtyard.

"My apologies, Nijimura-san," Akashi responded, stepping aside for the older teen.

Nijimura narrowed his eyes a bit at Akashi. He had a small hunch that something was up, though wasn't sure what. Nijimura then noticed the others in the distance. "Aren't you going to catch up with them?"

"I wasn't invited," Akashi answered, finally making his leave.

Nijimura was instantly by his side. "Woah, woah, what do you mean 'wasn't invited?'"

Akashi didn't think much of it when Nijimura walked beside him. "Just that. Aomine and Kise were talking about heading to the store to get popsicles with Kuroko, Murasakibara came along because he wanted popsicles and snacks, and Aomine forced Midorima to go when he called the others children. They were out of the clubroom without another thought while I was still packing."

Hearing Akashi's explanation deeply bothered Nijimura. The others just forgot about one of their friends—and not even the one who's usually forgotten—and Akashi wasn't even bothered by it.

"Know what," Nijimura started suddenly, grabbing Akashi's hand and taking off, "let's go!"

Startled, Akashi's eyes widened. He was able to keep up with Nijimura, but was clueless as to what the other was doing. "Where are we going?"

"We're getting ice cream," Nijimura answered as if that was enough of an explanation for Akashi.

"Why?" Akashi asked another question, even more confused.

"Because we can!" Nijimura responded with a grin.

Nijimura took Akashi all the way to the shopping district. It didn't take long with them keeping a fast pace. They also never lost track of each other, their hands intertwined the whole time without even realizing it.

Nijimura slowed down with Akashi when they neared the ice cream shop. It was a cute little store with a penguin in a bowtie as its mascot. 'Frozen Paradise' the shop sign read.

Nijimura turned to Akashi to see his expression. "Here we are; best ice cream shop around. My little brother and sister love coming here."

"It looks very charming," Akashi responded with a small laugh.

"Oi, don't judge a book by its cover."

Akashi didn't say anything back at that, but kept his smile when Nijimura pulled him into the pastel shop.

Inside the shop was just as lightly colored as the outside. It was also fairly chilly considering it _was_ an ice cream shop. The shop had a retro feel to it, something very new to Akashi.

"Which flavor you want?" Nijimura asked, snatching Akashi's attention from the décor.

Akashi then turned from Nijimura to the ice cream display. There were so many flavors. "What do you recommend?"

Nijimura pursed his lips in thought. "I don't know; they're all really good. They hand make the ice cream here."

Akashi's eyes widened a bit. "Really?" That was another thing fairly new to him.

Akashi decided on old fashion vanilla, which Nijimura made him order with sprinkles and in a waffle cone. Nijimura himself ordered cookies and cream in a cup. After picking up their orders, the two of them made their way to a booth and sat across from each other.

Nijimura held down a laugh with his spoon in his mouth. He was more focused on Akashi than his own ice cream. The younger teen hadn't tried his ice cream yet, opting to stare warily at the dessert as if something was going to pop out. "Akashi, it's gonna melt."

Akashi perked up. "Hm? Oh, right." However, he continued to narrow his eyes at the ice cream.

"This is your first time with a cone, isn't it?" Nijimura mocked.

Akashi shot his narrowed eyes at Nijimura. "Cones are messier than cups."

Nijimura couldn't help but think how Akashi was acting so cute. "C'mon. You just go for it. What? You're not scared of eating out of a cone, are you?"

Akashi's expression was even more unimpressed while Nijimura only laughed more. "Don't be so childish," he responded before finally digging in.

Nijimura let out another laugh. "Says the one enjoying an ice cream cone with sprinkles."

Akashi glared back, but Nijimura saw it more as a pout. "Nijimura-san, you told me to. And you are the one who dragged me here."

At Akashi's refute, Nijimura couldn't help but grow cheerier. "Alright, alright, I'm the child."

"Yes, yes you are," Akashi finished, cracking his own victory smile as he continued licking his ice cream.

The two enjoyed their frozen treat for a while, soon making eye contact again. Shortly after, they let out another laugh.

"What are we doing?" Nijimura rhetorically asked once calming a bit.

Akashi only shrugged. He then asked, "How is your ice cream, Nijimura-san?"

"Not bad," Nijimura answered. He held out an offered a spoonful. "Try it."

"I don't think—"

"Akashi," Nijimura interrupted before Akashi could say anything. "It's just ice cream. Try it."

Akashi stared back at Nijimura before looking at the ice cream. Well, if it really wasn't anything.

Akashi took the offered spoonful, savoring the bite. "It's good," he answered, really liking cookies and cream. He cracked another smile. "I think I'll order this one next time."

Nijimura perked up a bit. "Next time?"

Akashi realized what he said. "I-I mean—"

"Alright, yeah," Nijimura interrupted again, brightly smiling. "Next time. It's a date."

"A date?" Akashi repeated this time.

Nijimura paused a moment, but threw out any self-questioning not even a second later. "Yeah, a date."

Akashi was surprised, but his shock soon changed to content. "I'd really like that."

"This Friday?"

"Perfect."

Perfect.

* * *

"Seriously, guys! We need to do a popsicle day do-over!" Kise whisper cried to his friends in the clubroom. Around him were Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, and Murasakibara. "We left out Akashicchi last time!"

"Hey, that was on you, man," Aomine instantly assigned blame. "I mean, I invited Midorima—"

"No, forced," Midorima shot, though as ignored.

"—and Tetsu invited Murasakibara. Akashi would've been your plus one."

Kise only fumed more, pouting at Aomine.

"I don't mind another popsicle trip," Murasakibara said, just wanting more snacks.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at his friends. Turning, he walked over to Akashi, who was just finishing up backing up. "Akashi-kun, would you like to join us for a popsicle run?"

Akashi turned to Kuroko while throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Thank you, but I need to pass on your offer. I already made prior arrangements."

Kuroko was slightly surprised at the rejection, but didn't push it. Prior plans were understandable. "Alright. Maybe next time then. Have a good day, Akashi-kun."

Akashi smiled. "Yes, you as well, Kuroko," he responded, heading out.

Kuroko watched Akashi walk out the door. His eyes widened when he saw Nijimura standing outside waiting for the vice-captain. No, his eyes widened when he saw their hands intertwining.

"Took you long enough," Nijimura teased.

"That's because someone thought it'd be a good idea to leave me in charge alone while he left early to drop something off at the teacher's office," Akashi responded matter-of-factly, making Nijimura laugh.

When the door closed behind them, Kuroko was left frozen. Well, he witnessed and learned… something…

Kuroko turned back to the others. "Akashi-kun won't be joining us. Best plan things ahead of time for now."

* * *

 _Fluff for when you're down! Like me when I was writing! All good now hehehe!_


End file.
